Recuerdos
by CESE-yopo
Summary: En este mundo en el que vivimos. Frió, oscuro y solitario... donde estas? donde estamos Rukia? He limpiado todo a mi alrededor,pero no te encuentro... En ningún lado, y solo me quedan mis recuerdos para amarte.
1. Chapter 1

bueno aquí les traigo esta nueva historia. esta basada en experiencias personales, y en lo que veo en los personajes de Bleach. es AU. y dejen sus reviews ya saben, que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.

GRACIAS PRO EL APOYO, A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, Y MAS POR LA ACEPTACIÓN DE UNA EN ESPECIAL QUE HOY ACABA. TAREA: CUIDAR UN HUEVO.

Tite Kubo es dueño de bleach, pero esta historia es de mi total autoría. Quisiera dedicar este primer capitulo a una persona que no va a leerlo pero que igual espero y donde sea que este me recuerde como yo lo hago.

SE PUBLICARA CADA VIERNES! NINGÚN OTRO DÍA, Y NO NECESARIAMENTE CADA SEMANA.

Habiendo dicho todo, disfrútenla!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recuerdos…<strong>_

_**Es tal vez la palabra más dolorosa que existe…**_

_**Pequeños lapsus de pensamientos, llenos de imágenes, sonidos, sensaciones…sentimientos**_

_**¿Por qué en un mundo en el que ya no hay esperanza, apareces?**_

_**¿Por te niegas a abandonar el mundo que una vez abandonaste?**_

_**¿Será tal vez tu conciencia? ¿Tu honor? ¿Tu deber?**_

_**Ya se… son tus recuerdos…**_

_**El recuerdo de que una vez fuimos felices…**_

_**Cese.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RECUERDOS<strong>_

"_PROLOGO"_

Londres era una ciudad fría, pero hoy extrañamente hacia mucho calor.

Llevaba horas esperando en ese auto, con los binoculares puestos y los audífonos como únicos compañeros. Miro su reloj de mano. Eran las 4 de la madrugada, no había ni un alma deambulando por ahí, es mas ni siquiera había autos. Sin duda el destino quería ver muerto a ese pobre diablo.

El vidrio polarizado de su auto, le permitió ver a su presa, sin ser visto. El hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules, camino junto a una mujer, una prostituta. Ambos entraron al auto, no sin antes darse un par de besos apasionados y una mirada de complicidad.

Se puso un sombrero para esconder su naranja cabellera, encendió el auto y comenzó a seguir de cercas el auto del otro.

Su detuvieron en un motel, lo conocía, había matado muchas ratas en ese. Parecería que todos frecuentaban los mismos lugares.

Se bajo del auto, y solo se llevo consigo un simple cuchillo, no necesitaba más. Se escabullo normalmente, por el pasillo, pasando de largo en el vestíbulo. No necesito preguntar la habitación, en ese motel solo había una habitación que un hombre como ese quisiera alquilar.

Camino lentamente, sin prisas a la habitación. Toco un par de veces y nadie le abrió. Sabía desde un inicio que no le abrirían así como así. Con cuidado volvió a tocar. –detective Katanaka. –agrego con voz chillona.

Oyó como al otro lado se levantaban de la cama, y caminaban a la puerta. Se afianzo del mango de su cuchillo, y espero a que abrieran.

-¿si? –el hombre le abrió. Sintio asco de el, tenia una cara arrogante y despectiva, mirándolo por encima del hombro, como si fuera la gran mierda.

-señor, soy el detective Katanaka. ¿Podría salir a hablar afuera unos minutos? Algo de rutina.

El hombre asintió, y salió por completo, primer y ultimo error de la noche.

En cuanto el otro cerró la puerta, le degolló la garganta. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, cuando se fue a dar cuenta ya estaba tirado en el pasillo desangrándose.

En cuanto salió del edificio. Se saco los guantes negros y los guardo en su chaqueta, limpio su cuchillo y lo guardo entre su camisa. Sin duda un día de trabajo sencillo.

* * *

><p>Se miro en el enorme espejo que era el estanque. Su cabello estaba recogido, y tenía una mirada seria. Su nívea piel estaba cubierta por un kimono purpura, de seda, que la hacia ver como una princesa.<p>

-¡he Rukia!

Oyó una voz conocida, y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

-Rukia. –corrió hacia la pequeña chica, pero una pierna blanquecina le hiso irse de largo, y caer en el estanque. El pobre hombre cayo de frente, y los pequeños peces comenzaron a rodearlo.

Hiso una mueca, y salió con las cejas tatuadas demasiado juntas, quitándose un pez dorado de la camisa, y tratando de secar su largo y rojo cabello. –no es gracioso. –a pesar de su comentario, la morena estallo en risas y carcajadas.

Desde que lo conocía siempre le hacia lo mismo, y el idiota siempre terminaba cayendo. Pero a pesar de todo sabia que lo hacia para hacerla reír un rato, ya que para este tiempo, Renji no era un idiota cualquiera. Paro de reír, y se giro a ver a Renji. Renji podía parecer un matón…y lo era. Sin embargo era una buena persona. –incluso desde que lo haces apropósito sigue siendo divertido, Renji.

-no se de que demonios hablas. –fingió locura y se cruzo de brazos. –yo solo quería avisarte que el Capitán Ukitake, te necesita. –desde hacia tantos años que lo hacia, que ya no le importaba salir muy herido, con tal de ver una sonrisa en Rukia, por que para el, una sonrisa de ella, valía cualquier dolor físico.

Sonrió levemente. Renji siempre seria su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Desayunaba un nutritivo arroz con curry, desde anoche no había comido nada, y había llegado tan cansado que en cuanto llego se tiro a la cama. A pesar tener una madre alemana, siempre había amado totalmente el sabor de la comida japonesa. No había nada mejor que un buen plato de arroz, y pescado. Se llevo el último bocado a la boca, y mientras recogía la basura oyó un sonido demasiado conocido para su gusto. Hiso una mueca de disgusto y se dirigió a la sala.<p>

Se sentó en el sillón negro y agarro el papel que le ofrecía el fax.

-ha. –suspiro. Como odiaba que los trabajos no tuvieran foto. De veras que odiaba tener que localizar al individuo.

Observo el papel que tenia en manos.

Inoue Orihime.

Karakura.

Karakura…

Eso no era algo que le hubiese encantado leer, por suerte este tipo de cosas eran al solitario. Arranco el nombre del papel y tiro la hoja a la basura, no necesitaba más que el nombre.

Saco su celular y marco un número. Espero al tono, y luego alguien contesto. –Yourichi-san.

_-a Ichigo. Justamente de lo que hablábamos._

Prefirió ignorar el comentario. –tengo una tarea en Karakura. –se levanto y se sirvió un poco de agua. –quisiera que…

_-¿te diera papel y lápiz? –se le adelanto._

-si.

_-ven dentro de dos días._

-gracias Yourichi-san.

_-¿Cómo que gracias? _

Puso los ojos en blanco y una mueca se dibujo en su rostro. –te lo depositare mañana.

_-de nada Ichigo._

Colgó. No necesitaba maleta, solo iría un par de horas a lo que iba y listo.

Mañana iría a primera hora, concluía con el trabajo y podría regresar a descansar el resto de la semana. Ese era un buen plan.

* * *

><p>La luna estaba en su última y más oscura fase. La luna nueva, reinaba el cielo sin ser vista, mirando la tierra desde las alturas como una princesa.<p>

-¡ya me voy chicos! –salió del pequeño bar, un brazo quiso detenerla, pero se soltó y con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar por la acera, en busca en un taxi. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas producto del alcohol ingerido. Caminaba torpemente, y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Su cabello rubio estaba algo desaliñado, pero no lo suficiente para hacerla ver mal. Al contrario le daba un aire de sensualidad.

Su sonrisa zorruna se ensancho al ver una figura femenina pasar justo enfrente.

Cruzo una calle, y vio un destello plateado en la oscuridad de un callejón. Sus mejillas volvieron al color natural y su sonrisa desapareció por completo. Se volvió rápidamente, pero ya no había nada. –Gin…

* * *

><p><em>-¡Corre Renji! –sus pulmones rogaban por oxigeno, sin embargo seguía corriendo, sus cortas y blanquecinas piernas se movían con rapidez, pero cada vez se cansaban mas. Un niño de cabello rojo refulgente, corría tras ella. Ambos niños no sobre pasaban los 8 años y ahora corrían desesperados por salvar sus vidas.<em>

_Volvió la mirada y vio a su amigo caer estrepitosamente. Quiso volver a el, pero cuando se fue a dar cuenta un hombre la sostenía. -¡suéltame! –pataleo y tiro puños a donde fuere, pero fue inútil, el hombre era mas fuerte. Su mirada se dirigió a Renji. El pelirrojo pataleaba y mordía a los dos hombres que lo sostenían._

_-¡suéltenos! –piso a uno de los hombres y le metió un puño en la cara, el otro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, así que logro zafarse, pero cuando se dirigía a su amiga morena, un brazo lo detuvo._

_-¡RENJI!_

Apretó su pantalón con fuerza. A pesar de que el chofer hablaba y decía cosas al aire, ella no lo escuchaba. Miraba por la ventana, recordando…

Aquel día en el que, sin saberlo, había escogido su destino.

Se observo en el reflejo del cristal polarizado. Tenía el cabello suelto, y llevaba puesto un uniforme verde militar, con dos líneas azules en el frente, y varios escudos e insignias bordados.

_Todo se quedo en silencio. Y sus ojos azules se posaron en el hombre que sostenía a su amigo._

_Era un hombre alto, de cabello negro azabache y ojos grises que la veían directamente a ella, atravesándola con la mirada. Instintivamente sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y sintio un escalofrió correr por su espalda. El hombre llevaba un traje negro y corbata. Nunca en su corta vida había visto un hombre que reflejara lo que ese._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Cuando escucho su voz, trago duro. Era la voz mas fría y seca que había oído. –Rukia. –volteo a ver a Renji de reojo. El muchacho la miraba con preocupación, y luego miraba al hombre que estaba a su lado._

_-señor…_

_Renji no dejaba de mirar al pelinegro. Podía ver en sus ojos, miedo y mas allá de eso…_

_Respeto._

_-si vas a matarme hazlo ya. –hablo con voz débil. Trago duro, tenia miedo, pero no se lo haría saber. -¡Mátame!_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Kuchiki-dono. –la llamo el chofer.

-¿si? –contesto por galantería.

-llegamos.

Abrió los ojos suavemente. Se encontró con un enorme edificio de 5 pisos. La mas grande institución de Japón…el instituto de investigación gubernamental. Pero para ella, también era el más grande nido de genios que existía solo por debajo de EUA.

Habían tomado la entrada secreta, sin embargo una persona le esperaba.

-¡Kuchiki-san! –dejo atrás el protocolo y se acerco al auto.

Bajo del auto con una sonrisa y saludo amablemente al hombre frente a ella. –Buenos días, Ukitake-san. –el hombre tenia el cabello largo y blanco, y tenia un semblante amable y acogedor. El al igual que ella, llevaban un uniforme verde militar con sellos del gobierno y estrellas. La diferencia era que el de él, tenia 2 líneas rojas al frente de todo el uniforme, en ves de las azules de ella.

-¿Cuánto has crecido? –la saludo con una sonrisa y comenzó a conducirla dentro del enorme edificio.

Mientras caminaban, Ukitake hablaba de cosas sin importancia, como el clima o la cuidad hasta el nuevo avión del gobierno (que ella había armado), pero decidió no decir nada de la ignorancia del Capitán, el hombre era demasiado amable y cálido con ella.

Ambos tomaron un pasillo contiguo a los demás, entraron a una oficina y siguieron adelante. Al final, llegaron a lo que parecía un recibidor, y ahí un joven de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa les recibió.

-Sargento Hitsugaya. –saludo la morena. Le conocía de mucho tiempo, era el sobrino lejano de Ukitake y un genio en la rama de investigación monetaria y de espionaje. Conseguiría cualquier clave y cifra en menos de una hora. Hitsugaya llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella, a diferencia de una línea roja en el pecho.

-Sargento Kuchiki. –la saludo escuetamente. La miro de reojo, la conocía desde niños. Era una especialista en armas y robótica, a pesar de su apariencia infantil, conocía tanto de mecánica que podría armar un robot con los ojos cerrados. Y la hermana del segundo hombre más poderoso de todo Japón.

Ukitake sonrió nerviosamente. Ambos se miraban retadores y muy serios. Siempre desde que eran niños habían competido por quien era el genio mas eficaz, desde la destreza con la mente hasta con las armas, y no era para menos debido a la juventud de ambos. Después de unos 2 minutos decidió intervenir. –bueno… -su voz se torno mas seria. –dentro de media hora se llevara a cabo la reunión. Sin embargo debido a que son ustedes dos, los principales candidatos para llevar a cabo la nueva tarea. Debo darles los detalles.

A ambos les entrego una carpeta blanca. La abrió y la ojeo rápidamente. No había nada ahí de mecánica ni robótica, es mas ni siquiera de circuitos o problemas que tuvieran que ver con su rama en la organización. Hiso una mueca de incomprensión y miro al peliblanco mayor. – ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo Ukitake-san?

-es cierto tío, aquí no hay nada que tenga que ver conmigo o mi especialidad.

-esta…es una operación que llevan a cabo…los Espada.

* * *

><p>Un grupo de mujeres bebían té sentadas alrededor de una mesa, charlando entre si. Todas llevaban uniformes militares, y estaban en lo que parecía una oficina.<p>

-¡¿Cómo? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de la 10 división. De cabello rubio y delantera prominente.

-al parecer ya hay dos candidatos para la capitanía de tu escuadrón. –se acomodo los lentes que brillaron con misterio. –lo he oído de la boca de mi Capitán. –Ise Nanao. De cabello negro siempre recogido y lentes. Teniente de la 8 división.

-¿no es malo oír las charlas de tu Capitán con otros capitanes? Nanao. –tomo un poco de te. Isane Kotetsu, de cabello gris y una chica muy alta.

-a pues… -trato de hablar.

-¿y quienes? –la interrumpió Rangiku.

-a pues…

-¿Qué no es obvio? Toushiro-chan –exclamo feliz. Hinamori Momo, era la segunda teniente mas joven. De cabello negro y alegría inocente.

-¡Yo creo que es Kya-chan! –se metió una peli rosada. Kusaijishi Yachiru, la teniente de la 11 división y la persona más joven de todo el Gotei 13.

-pues es…

-¡y que hay de mi! –se levanto una rubia. –hermana apóyame. –la tomo de la mano, y la levanto frente a todas. La peli gris se sonrojo y se sentó de nuevo.

-nadie va a apoyarte Kiyone. –le dijo seria e inmutable. Kurotsuchi Nemu, teniente de la 12 división e hija de su capitán.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Nemu?

-¡Toushiro-chan!

-¡Kya-chan!

De pronto todas comenzaron a gritar y a pelearse.

El caos se hiso en esa habitación, todas gritando, y una que otra (Rangiku aprovecho para beber sake)

-¡Basta!

Todas se detuvieron y se giraron sorprendidas al ver dos sombras en la puerta.

-Capitana Soi Fong, Capitana Unohana. –todas hicieron una reverencia.

-Kuchiki e Hitsugaya estarán de prueba. –Yachiru y Momo no tuvieron más que sentarse. –y son los únicos candidatos. –miro a Kiyone que se sentó rápidamente. –además…

-¡¿Quién apuesta? –se adelanto a su camarada.

-¡Kya!

Todas saltaron de alegría y siguieron a Unohana, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-500 dólares a Toushiro-chan. –puso el dinero en la mesa.

-1000 a Kya-chan. –estampo el dinero y miro retadora a Momo.

-que sean 1500

-2000

-¿a sí? pues…

Una gotita resbalo por su frente. Lo que era ganar mucho y no tener en que gastarlo.

Todas se unieron a las apuestas, pero nadie aposto tanto como Hinamori y Yachiru. Se limitaron a diez dólares cuando mucho.

* * *

><p>-¿Inoue Orihime? –observo de nuevo la fotografía. Cabello largo y rojizo, ojos grises, menudas curvas que se cargaba la tipa. Y tenía un lindo rostro, debía ser la "Sex Idol" de su escuela. Pero a pesar de todo se veía buena persona.<p>

-parece una chica normal. –secundo el peliblanco.

El hombre anciano que estaba sentado al frente de la mesa. Les miro con mala cara. –que parezca normal no quiere decir que lo sea. –en su voz, se pudo denotar un ápice de molestia. Vaya juventud, aun recordaba cuando las cosas se hacían a la antigua. –es la hermana menor del fallecido Inoue Sora.

-¿Sora? ¿El jefe ingeniero en robótica? –se levanto impresionada. Ese tío era el mas duro en robótica que había existido, el Einstein de la mecánica inteligente.

-no me interrumpa Kuchiki. –la reprendió. La chica se volvió a sentar en su lugar. –como iba diciendo, esta joven, tiene ahora 17 años, es una chica normal, en todos los aspectos, pero tiene algo que los Espada quieren. –miro a todos con seriedad. –creemos que Inoue Sora dejo en manos de ella, su mayor proyecto de ingeniería.

¿Mayor proyecto de ingeniería? ¿Acaso se refería…?

-el Hogyoku.

-imposible… -observo la fotografía de la mujer. –es imposible que una persona como ella tenga esa información, el Hogyoku es un panel de información muy compleja, circuitos extremadamente complicados. –trato de explicar. Era imposible que una mujer así llevara consigo tremenda tecnología.

-lo mas probable es que lo haya dejado escondido en algún lado. –aun seguía sin entender que tenia que ver el con todo esto. El era un matemático, no un Friki.

-creemos que se lo dejo escondido a su hermana menor.

Se quedo de piedra. Si una tecnología tan avanzada, caía en manos equivocadas, no quería ni imaginar en las consecuencias.

-ahí es donde entran ambos. –les dedico una sonrisa sádica. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la junta en silencio. –usted Kuchiki por sus conocimientos en mecánica y armas, y usted. –miro a Hitsugaya. –por sus conocimientos en infiltración y espionaje, además puede que haya dejado códigos en numeraciones.

Ambos jóvenes observaron al hombre al lado del comandante. Su nombre era Kurotsuchi Mayuri, un genio en genética y biología, el más grande científico en todo el mundo. La genética era su especialidad. El mismo se había hecho modificaciones, tenia la cara azul y los ojos amarillos, además de una coronilla. Era un hombre realmente raro, y que si lo veías por las noches o vomitabas o te daba un paro cardiaco.

-ambos irán a Karakura, y traerán ese Hogyoku. Ustedes al tener la edad y apariencia de un adolecente normal, serán infiltrados. –saco una pequeña jeringa. –se les harán pequeñas modificaciones a ambos para que pasen desapercibidos.

Su rostro perdió color, y comenzó a sudar frio. Kurotsuchi no solo tenía fama de brillante, si no también de sádico. Era un maldito loco dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para descubrir algo.

-e-espere Capitán Kurotsuchi. –se alejo del hombre. –con unas pelucas y un tinte bastara. –rio nerviosamente. –_No debí haberme sentado a su lado _–pensó.

-creo que eso seria mejor. –secundo el peliblanco. No estaba dispuesto a ser modificado físicamente.

-pero que va. –hiso puchero. –casi no duele. Además serán los privilegiados en usarla primero.

Ni locos. Ese maldito, quería usarlos de conejillo de indias. –insisto una peluca es suficiente.

-que aburridos. –se guardo la jeringa.

Suspiro. Ser el comandante general a veces podía ser extenuante. Mas si tenias que soportar a los locos que tenias por subordinados.

-¿puedo pasar? –se asomo una cara sonriente.

Las miradas de los cuatro presentes se dirigieron a la puerta. El hombre era Shunsui Kyoraku. Uno de los Capitanes del Gotei 13, al mando de la 8 división.

-Capitán Shunsui. –los cuatros presentes se pusieron de pie.

-Yama-ji. –le saludo con una sonrisa. –estaba dando vueltas, cuando Sasa-ji me dijo que querías verme.

-toma asiento.

El hombre obedeció y con él, los demás se sentaron.

-el Capitán Kyoraku, será el delegado en esta misión. –guardo silencio para asegurarse de que no le interrumpieran. –ustedes saben lo que significaría el fracaso de esta tarea.

Claro que lo sabia lo tenía bien claro. Si fracasaban, podía desatarse una guerra. Y el grupo que consiguiera el Hogyoku seria el vencedor sin dudas.

Se cruzo de brazos. No entendía a que iba el anciano.

-ambos llevan una carrera impecable.

Era cierto, tanto Toushiro como ella, habían entrado a la organización siendo aun muy jóvenes, debido a sus capacidades e inteligencia.

-es por ello, que hemos decidido…

Ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño, interesados.

-que uno de ustedes tomara el rango de Capitán.

¿Habría oído bien? ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

Su mirada se dirigió a la Kuchiki, la chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y la mandíbula desencajada. No había oído mal…

-ambos son idóneos para el puesto.

Ser capitán era el rango más importante además de Comandante. Pero ¿estaría preparada para tremenda carga?

-¿no es un brinco muy apresurado? –hablo Mayuri. El había conseguido su puesto a los 20 años de servicio, y ahora venían estos niños y les daban un cargo tan importante así por que si. Era cierto que ambos habían estado relacionados desde pequeños con la organización, y también era cierto que los habían entrenado desde niños, especialmente para ese cargo. Sin embargo no quitaba la idea de que fuera demasiado apresurado.

-creo que ambos han demostrado su capacidad, y además han estado aquí prácticamente desde que dejaron de mojar la cama. –les sonrió a ambos jóvenes, que estaban en shock aun.

-Capitán… -Capitana Kuchiki Rukia, sonaba maravilloso. Y solo tenía 17 años.

Hitsugaya no estaba en mejores condiciones. La noticia le había tomado de sorpresa, el era un año mas joven que la morena, sin embargo había entrado al mismo tiempo que ella. Solo llevaban un par de años sirviendo como subordinados. Habían subido de rango rápidamente, pero de igual forma esperaba que le dieran el puesto de teniente, que era el tercer rango más importante. Estaban dando un brinco enorme, al saltarse ese rango.

-en un par de días comenzaran la misión. –le pego al piso con su bastón, y las cuatro personas se levantaron y se retiraron.

* * *

><p>Salió de su casa, y se dispuso a tomar un taxi. Había abandonado el auto a las afueras de la ciudad y no tenia mas que tomar uno.<p>

Le indico al taxista que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Karakura no estaba lejos, pero entre menos tiempo mejor. Quería tener la semana desocupada cuanto antes.

Llego al aeropuerto y se dedico a esperar su vuelo. Dejo la única maleta que llevaba en el piso, y se dedico a leer un periódico que había ahí.

En primera plana, se encontraba la noticia de un homicidio. Observo la foto y luego leyó la noticia. Efectivamente era el hombre que había asesinado hacia 2 días. Al parecer después de su muerte, le habían salido sus negocios de lavado de dinero y prostitución, además de la matanza de una tribu en África. Sin mostrar emoción cambio de pagina. Se encontró con una foto enorme. Observó la foto. Era un hombre joven y de cabello negro y largo, tenia el semblante frio, y venia saliendo de una enorme mansión. Abajo en letras grandes decía:

Kuchiki Byakuya, segundo hombre mas rico de Japón, y el 6 lugar en la lista mundial.

-psche. –tenia cara de amargado y estirado. El también era un amargado, pero por lo menos no llevaba esa cara de nada, al menos el ponía cara de estreñido. Se grito mentalmente al reflexionar, prefirió dejar de insultarse mentalmente y fijar sus ojos en la pantalla de vuelos.

Karakura, 3:40.

Observo su reloj de mano, y efectivamente ya era hora.

Pobre Inoue Orihime, no sabia que para mañana, ya estaría muerto.

* * *

><p><span>que les parecio?<span>

bueno solo quiero aclarar que este capi, es como para que sepan a lo que van los personajes, y mas o menos para que sepan a que se dedican y que hacen. Hay mas personajes aun, y si van a salir la mayoria!

DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA ESTA AMATEUR DE LA ESCRITURA!

DEJEN UN REVIEW Y YO A CAMBIO LES DOY TODO LO QUE ME PIDAN... JAJA XD

Cese-yopo.


	2. Chapter 2 Orihime

. Espero y les guste la conti, y no se olviden de dejar un lindo review. ObitoUchiha18: gracias Jorge por tanto apoyo.  
><span>Bleach es de tite kubo.<span>

* * *

><p><em>Recuerdos…<em>  
><em>Es tal vez la palabra más dolorosa que existe…<em>  
><em>Pequeños lapsus de pensamientos, llenos de imágenes, sonidos, sensaciones…sentimientos<em>  
><em>¿Por qué en un mundo en el que ya no hay esperanza, apareces?<em>  
><em>¿Por te niegas a abandonar el mundo que una vez abandonaste?<em>  
><em>¿Será tal vez tu conciencia? ¿Tu honor? ¿Tu deber?<em>  
><em>Ya se… son tus recuerdos…<em>  
><em>El recuerdo de que una vez fuimos felices…<em>  
><em>Cese.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime<strong>

Rukia dormía plácidamente en el sillón, en la tarde seguro estaria molida. La morena lucia un hermoso color carmín en las mejillas producto del alcohol ingerido. Rio levemente, seguramente Rangiku se las pagaría mañana.

_-¡Felicidades Kya-chan! –Rangiku Matsumoto se lanzo a abrazar a la morena. Rukia era tan mona, si ignorabas su extrema inteligencia y sus habilidades con la katana (que se le daba muy bien) podías confundirla con una linda adolecente de 14 años.  
>En cuanto entro a su habitación, una rubia la recibió con un grito y seguidamente se había lanzado a abrazarla, y justo ahora la ahogaba con su pechonalidad. Vaya pechos que se cargaba Rangiku, era la única teniente sin capitán, debido a la muerte del anterior. Si la elegían Capitana, Rangiku seria su teniente.<br>-¡estoy tan feliz! –la apretujo mas, sin importarle que la chica se estuviera ahogando.  
>-Ran…-trato de hablar, sin embargo con ese par de impedimentos no lograba ni respirar. –me estas… aho… -se estaba poniendo morada. –ahogando… -logro articular.<br>-¿he? –se separo de la pequeña mujer, y la miro. Estaba morada y ahora mismo tocia como loca. –perdona Kya-chan. –saco de su escote una botella. –celebremos._

Sonrió y le hiso aun lado un mechón de cabello. A pesar de que mas tarde todo le doleria, no se atrevía a despertarla, cuando dormía parecía una niña, la misma niña con la que una vez había sido feliz…hasta que…  
>Apretó los puños con rabia y rechino los dientes. –maldito el día en el que te conocimos. –vio a Rukia que se revolvía borracha.<p>

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
>Su corazón se helo, y su cuerpo se estremeció ante la fría voz del hombre, que antes lo había lanzado. Sus cejas se juntaron. Pero no levanto la mirada. No le quedaba mas que decir su nombre –Ab…<br>-Rukia.  
>Levanto la mirada con rapidez. El hombre miraba a su compañera, los ojos grises la veían con frialdad, casi con desprecio, sin embargo nunca antes había visto un hombre tan grande…<br>-señor…-uno de los hombres de negro se acerco y le susurro algo al oído.  
>-si vas a matarme hazlo ya. –trago duro, tenia miedo, pero jamás lo demostraría. -¡Mátame!<br>Se giro a ver a la niña. Esta chiquilla tenía una mirada extraña. Le miraba fijamente a los ojos, y mantenía su cabeza en alto. Tenia el cabello cortó y negro como el carbón, un par de ojos azules y grandes enmarcaban su rostro, sus facciones eran infantiles pero sus gestos eran de un adulto. Tenía una mirada fría, más no lo suficiente para intimidarlo. Vio en sus ojos algo que hacia mucho no veía en unos… orgullo. -¿tienes apeido? –le pregunto con parsimonia y frialdad.  
>Rukia agacho la mirada, y se quedo en silencio.<br>Era huérfana…  
>La cría esta, tenía la mirada gacha, y los dientes apretados. Llevaba puesto un simple yukata blanco, al igual que el otro. Pero a diferencia del otro, esta tenia una mirada distinta…familiar. ¿Seria correcto hacer lo que iba a hacer?, la había buscado por tanto tiempo, y ahora que la encontraba, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. –Kuchiki Rukia será tu nombre de ahora en adelante.<br>Levanto la mirada, el hombre le daba la espalda, pero en ese momento le pareció que estaba viendo a dios de espaldas. Llevaba un traje negro, y su cabello era un poco largo y muy negro. Definitivamente era un hombre intimidante.  
>-yo soy Kuchiki Byakuya. –su voz sonaba imperturbable y seca, pero tenia un tono solemne como la de un noble. –de ahora en adelante serás una Kuchiki.<em>

Pequeñas gotas de liquido rojo salían de sus puños, los apretaba con tanta fuerza que se hacia daño con sus propias uñas. –voy a salvarte Rukia, voy a sacarte de este maldito mundo.

* * *

><p>Sonreía abiertamente caminando entre los pasillos del instituto, meneando las caderas y moviendo el largo cabello rojizo.<br>-Inoue-san que linda te vez hoy. –le sonrió al chico de tercero y siguió caminando.  
>-¡Me alegra entrar aquí! ¡Orihime-senpai es hermosa!<br>Se sonrojo al oír los comentarios y esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, desde que habían entrado de vacaciones se habían hecho mas frecuentes y mas directos.  
>Siguió caminando un poco mas cohibida. Y se encontró en la puerta del salón a dos chicas.<br>-¡Hime! –la abrazo apretujándole los pechos.  
>-¡Chizuru-chan! –se sorprendió.<br>-¡déjala Chizuru! –la reprendió una castaña. –la estas ahogando. –las separo levemente, Orihime sonrió nerviosamente y se paro al lado de la castaña.  
>-¡a Mahana! –se giro molesta, y murmuro cosas inaudibles. Maldita Mahana no la dejaba abrazar a la preciosa Hime. Cuando se descuidara la abrazaría, la apretaría, le agarraría los enormes…su imaginación pervertida voló y cuando se fue a dar cuenta ya tenia una hemorragia nasal.<br>-¿han hecho la tarea de visualización? –de la nada apareció una cuarta. De cabello negro, largo y lacio.  
>-¡yo, Ryo-chan!<br>Orihime sonrió por la alegría de sus amigas y se adelanto a sentarse. Dejo su linda mochila naranja con rosado de robots y se sentó tranquilamente. Su lugar quedaba muy lejos de la ventana, pero aun así, se dedico a mirar el cielo azul. No habia ni una sola nube, y todo se veía realmente lindo. Suspiro profundamente. ¡El día estaba perfecto para conocer al amor de tu vida!

* * *

><p>Salió de la central de camiones y observo su reloj. Eran las 8 a.m.<br>-me pregunto si ese idiota ya vendrá para acá. -un hombre alto y moreno bajo después de ella, se volvió y le dedico una mirada seria. –Sado ¿Dónde has dicho que estaba Ichigo?  
>-Londres. –respondió escuetamente.<br>Suspiro cansinamente. Sado no era muy hablador que digamos, y eso la desesperaba. –seguro toma el avion hoy. –agarro su maleta y comenzó a caminar.  
>Se encogió de hombros. –mhup. –agarro la valija y siguió a la delgada mujer.<p>

* * *

><p>Respiro sonoramente, por fortuna su vuelo no había sido muy tardado, y según sus cálculos había salido a las 7:50 de la mañana y llegaría a Japón a las 9 de la mañana siguiente. Era una buena hora, además aterrizaría directamente en Karakura. Tal vez hasta iría a ver esa vieja tumba, nadie lo esperaba y podría tomarse su tiempo para descansar.<p>

-disculpe señor.  
>Una chillona voz, lo hiso incorporarse. Se giro y se encontró con una azafata.<br>-¿no desearía un jugo o una soda? –apretó los brazos alrededor de sus pechos, y sonrió mordiéndose los labios.  
>Negó suavemente, y de nuevo volteo a ver a la ventana. No había nubes a pesar de estar muy alto, de hecho se veía que hacia mucho calor afuera. No le gustaba tanto calor, prefería el frio o el clima templado, como en Londres. Tal vez no estaría de más una botella de agua. Se volvió y llamo a la azafata con un gesto.<br>-¿se le ofrece algo? –llego de inmediato.  
>-una botella de agua. –hablo secamente. La mujer corrió por el agua. Vaya tipa, coquetearle en un avión. Como si fuera a meterse al baño con ella. El mar abajo lucia esplendoroso con el sol. Su mente le jugo una mala pasada y una imagen borrosa vino a su cabeza, unas piernas, unas muy blancas y suaves, entre la arena cálida de la playa. Sacudió la cabeza y elimino ese pensamiento. ¿Dónde había visto esas piernas?<p>

* * *

><p>Se revolvio en el asiento y observo por la ventanilla, afuera había peces de todos los colores, formas y tamaños. Se acomodo una vez mas, y trato de dormir un poco. Desde la noticia de su ascenso no había podido dormir, era una gran oportunidad de salir del yugo de la familia Kuchiki, además de conseguir tal vez hasta un gesto de su hermano.<br>Su hermano. Le había llamado para avisarle, y solo le había dicho:  
>-Cuidate. –y luego había colgado.<br>Observo los asientos vacios. Hitsugaya había partido en avión directamente, por ende ahora estaba sola y aburrida sin nadie con quien por lo menos charlar del clima. Ver tanto azul le daba escalofrios. Viajaría en submarino hasta un punto lejano de la costa, donde un helicoptero la recogería. Nadie debia saber de su viaje a Karakura, ni siquiera Renji. Su mirada se desvio afuera, donde el azul le llenaba la vista. El océano le daba un sentimiento de angustia.  
>Angustia. No recordaba mucho del mar, de hecho nunca había ido a la playa. Sin embargo cada vez que lo veía u oía un sonido relacionado, un sentimiento de angustia y desesperación nacía en ella. Había llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente le temía al mar, era coherente. Decidió dejarlo ahí y dedicarse a dormir, quedaban por lo menos 8 horas como mínimo de viaje. Y debía descansar un poco.<p>

* * *

><p>Almorzaban tranquilamente, sentadas en el pasto, mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia, como el maestro de química, o la tarea de matemáticas.<br>-¿Qué has traído Ryo-chan? –parpadeo un par de veces, mirando con curiosidad a la otra.  
>-arroz y pescado. -le contesto para luego seguir con su lectura.<br>-¡¿alguien quiere de mis raviolis con crema batida, naranja, pepinos y queso?!  
>Mahana se puso azul al oírla, y la pobre de Ryo no aguanto y salió corriendo al baño.<br>-¿Qué pasa? –parpadeo un par de veces a Mahana, pero esta le sonrió nerviosamente.  
>-"y yo que me quejaba de mi abuela y su agua de pepino" -penso la castaña<br>Se encogió de hombros y destapo su obento. -¡ha! ¡Delicioso!  
>Definitivamente Orihime además de ser bonita y despistada, también era pésima cocinando y muy rara en cuanto a gustos culinarios.<br>-¡Chizuru! –voltearon a ver la aludida, y se encontraron con la chica de lentes en el piso, con una hemorragia nasal y murmurando algo como "Hime hermosa, se mía"  
>Mahana rio con ganas, y Orihime preocupada trataba de despertarla. Sin saber que un par de ojos negros las veían desde muy lejos.<br>-Inoue Orihime, por fin te conozco. –se quito los binoculares y se acomodo los lentes. –hermosa mujer.

* * *

><p>-bueno Sado. –le dio una palmadita al enorme chico. –aquí viviremos durante la misión.<p>

-mm. –recorrió con la vista el lugar.

Una gotita resbalo por su cien. Sado Yasutora era el hombre "más" expresivo del mundo.  
>El apartamento era de dos pisos, pequeño pero estaba limpio. Tenia tres cuartos, dos abajo y uno arriba junto con el baño. Una pequeña cocina, y una mini sala juntas. Algo pasable contando los días que estarían ahí. –quisiera que Yourichi no fuera tan efectiva. "Y así tal vez hasta me hubiese podido quedar en un lujoso hotel" –hiso una mueca de desinterés. Yourichi Shihion era su contacto más valioso en Japón. Conseguiría un avión si se lo pedían. Podía conseguir cualquier objeto más rápido que el gobierno mismo. Por algo era llamada "la diosa de la velocidad" si compras algo con ella, en dos días esta en tus manos.<br>Se quedo en silencio oyendo las quejas de su amiga. –Arisawa. –la llamo. La chica se giro a verlo con el ceño fruncido. No dijo nada, levanto el brazo y le señalo su maleta.  
>Su cara enrojeció al ver lo que Sado señalaba. Corrió, agarro el objeto y lo volvió a meter rápidamente en la maleta. Malditos cierres y malditas bragas. –gra-gracias. –se metió a una habitación, pero de inmediato salio. -ire por unos cigarrillos.<p>

* * *

><p>Por fin se podía ver Japón de madrugada. Despues de tantos años, volveria a su patria, a su hogar. Tomo otro sorbo de agua y volteo a ver a la azafata que le sonreía provocativamente. Tal vez no estaría mal...<p>

* * *

><p>Se despidió con una sonrisa de sus amigas.<br>-¡adiós Hime!  
>-¡adiós chicas! –se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su casa. Las calles eran muy tranquilas, y le encantaba sentir la brisa fresca de la tarde. Era lo mejor que había. Se fijo en el sol, estaba naranja, su color favorito. Se pregunto si su sombra estaría acostada ya, agacho la mirada y se fijo. Si, su sombra estaba acostada totalmente a sus pies, como en el cuento de Peter Pan, ¿seria que su sombra también podría desprenderse?<br>-¿Orihime?  
>Una voz grave la llamo. Levanto la cabeza suavemente y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a esa mujer. –Tatsuki-chan. –susurro inaudiblemente.<br>-Orihime. -se acerco a la pelirroja. -¿Como has esta...? -pero su pregunta quedo en al aire al sentir un calido abrazo de parte de su vieja amiga.  
>-Tat...suki-chan...-La chica temblaba y podia escuchar sus sollozos. -te extrañe mucho Tatsuki-chan. -le dijo entre lagrimas.<br>Relajo el semblate. -no has cambiado Hime. -le acaricio la cabeza. Fue entonces que recordo la razon de su mision, desde que habia visto el nombre impreso en el papel supo que no seria facil. -Orihime tengo que decirte algo. -atras un hombre las observaba. -pero aqui no. ¿Sigues viviendo donde mismo?

* * *

><p>Un alferez le indico que habian llegado al puerto. Suspiro, justo cuando acababa de cambiarse. Salió al pequeño puerto de helicopteros en medio del abismal oceano. El submarino había emergido, y un pequeño helicóptero la estaba esperando.<br>-¡Sargenta Kuchiki! –la saludo el piloto con un gesto militar.  
>Correspondió el saludo llevándose la mano a la frente, en señal de respeto.<br>-tenemos ordenes de llevarla al aeropuerto de Karakura.  
>-que sea lo mas discreto posible. –tomo su pequeña mochila y entro a la parte trasera del helicóptero.<br>Se puso el cinturón, se acomodo el vestido y espero a que el piloto se elevara.

* * *

><p>La casa de su amiga seguia igual, ese pequeño departamento no cambiaba.<p>

-¿Quieres comer algo Tatsuki-chan?  
>Sonrio tenia que ser realmente idiota para no recordar el mal gusto de Inoue. -no gracias un vaso de agua esta bien.<br>Sirvio ambos vasos para luego volver y sentarse en un cojin enfrente de su amiga. -¿De que tenias que hablar conmigo Tatsuki-chan?  
>Trago duro. No queria soltarlo tan de golpe tal vez tenia que empezar desde el inicio, desde su huida de Karakura. Abrio la boca pero la cerro casi al instante. ¿Seria prudente decirle la verdad? ¿Como se tomaria el hecho, de que las mas grandes organizaciones de terrorismo y crimen organizado, estaban tras ella?<br>Ahora que lo pensaba. El hombre de antes parecia sospechoso, no hiso ni el mas minimo esfuerzo por seguirlas ¿por que? Con la mirada reviso el lugar. -me quedare un buen tiempo.  
>-¿enserio? -se le dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. -¡Maravilloso! Iremos a la nueva...<br>Algo no ha andaba bien. Estaba segura. Tal vez ya habrian entrado, tal vez ya habia microfonos plantados. Por el momento no podia decirle nada a Orhime.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Que opinan? Bueno ya lo saben, dejenme sus bellos reviews para conocer su opinión.<p>

Ya se! Me pase de cambios de escena, pero era necesario. Cuando los personajes se junten y se conozcan ahí va a cambiar la cosa!

besos! Nos seguimos leyendo!

CESE-yopo


End file.
